


Happy Holidays, have some art!

by Boossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know how to do this s they're both in one, Sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet





	Happy Holidays, have some art!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pwnmercys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwnmercys/gifts).



Here's the Courfeyrac dressing Enjolras! I hope you like it! (Enjolras's outfit is based off Marius's on Broadway)

 

And here's the party trios drunken adventures (kind of) This probably would have been better in writing but look how cute Joly is! (Does that makeup for if you aren't happy?If it doesn't, I'm so sorry)


End file.
